Fantasmas
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: Han pasado 17 años desde el incidente en Rockfort Island, y con el renacimiento de Neo-Umbrella un viejo conocido que vuelve a la vida aparece nuevamente cómo un fantasma atormentando a Claire Redfield. ClairexSteve, ChrisxJill y posible LeonxAda! Clasificación M por el contenido que se mostrará más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola hola! Ada Hetfield reportandose con un nuevo proyecto, ésta es la primera vez que hago un Cleve e incluyo a varios personajes, así que espero que les guste! :D**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM; lo único mío es la trama**_

_**¡A Leer!**_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

_Habían pasado ya 17 años desde aquel incidente en Rockfort Island, y ahí estaba Claire Redfield, una hermosa mujer de 36 años, que a pesar del paso de los años seguía teniendo latentes aquellos sentimientos de amor por el único hombre que siempre había amado. Sería la peor mentirosa del mundo si dijera que había olvidado a Steve por completo, cuando no era así, ella lo extrañaba todos los días y a cada momento que pasaba se veía envuelta en una dolorosa tortura que hacía que su corazón diera miles de vuelcos una y otra vez, una tortura que la despertaba gritando el nombre de esa persona todas las noches._

_A pesar de haber pasado 17 años, el bioterrorismo se veía lejos de llegar a su fin, cada día era una amenaza tras otra, algún sujeto cada vez más loco y enfermo que el anterior, era una lucha infinita la que personas cómo ella peleaban a diario, Leon, Chris, Jill… y ahora Sherry también se había unido a la causa, lo que a veces le preocupaba un poco, ya que ésta última era cómo una hija para ella y temía por su bienestar, aunque claro estaba que Sherry ya no era para nada una niña, ahora compartía hermosos momentos con alguien más e incluso se decidió a sentar cabeza más rápido de lo que ella lo habría hecho, la pequeña rubia ya no era más una Birkin, se había convertido en la esposa de el mismísimo hijo de Albert Wesker, vaya que ella no tardó mucho en sentar cabeza, pero aún así se sentía completamente feliz por ella, aunque a Leon seguía sin agradarle la idea, algo que le divertía a la pelirroja, pues ver al ex policía en esa faceta de padre sobreprotector era algo que no se veía a diario._

_Había tenido un agotador día en Terra Save, pero al menos su jornada contra el bioterrorismo había acabado por hoy y ya se encontraba a escasos pasos de su departamento, pudo divisar que su hermano se encontraba esperándola en la puerta de su apartamento y moviendo la mano en forma de saludo, Claire le sonrió y corrió hacia el mayor de los Redfield –Chris! – exclamó con emoción atrapándolo en un cálido abrazo que fue correspondido por el castaño. Llevaba un buen tiempo sin verlo, Claire vivía en New York, y Chris siempre se encontraba en Washington debido a su trabajo, así que no tenían mucho tiempo para verse – ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al fin soltándolo – ¿No puedo visitar a mi hermana menor o qué? – preguntó divertido el Redfield, a lo que después Claire soltó una pequeña risa –¡Claro que si tonto! Entremos, está haciendo un poco de frío – dijo la de cabellos rojizos mientras abría la puerta._

_Una vez adentro Chris se acomodó en el sillón de su hermana mientras que ésta les preparaba algo caliente para tomar – ¿Y cómo está todo en casa? – Preguntó Claire desde la cocina –Todo bien, aunque el trabajo no termina nunca – dijo Chris sin alguna clase de preocupación, pero con un tono que se escuchaba vacío, lo que extrañó un poco a Claire – ¿De verdad está todo bien? – decía mientras se acercaba con dos tazas de café, las facciones de Chris mostraron una expresión seria –A mi no me engañas Christopher, sé que no viniste para hablar de casa – el castaño miró a Claire con inseguridad, sin duda no estaba ahí para hablar de cosas casuales y mundanas._

_–Claire, ¿Crees en los fantasmas?_

_–He visto a los muertos volver a la vida, he visto creaturas que parecen sacadas de una película de horror. Con todo esto ¿Por qué no habría de creer en los fantasmas? – Respondió la mujer de cabellos rojizos extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor._

_–Bien, entonces te mostraré uno._

_Si lo anterior fue extraño, lo de ahora lo era aún más. Vio cómo el castaño sacó un sobre del maletín que llevaba con él, rebuscó un poco y entonces lo encontró; unas cuantas hojas con datos y fotografías. Antes de entregar tal información miró inseguro a su hermana, pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

_–Toma… – dijo para después pasarle los documentos. Claire tomó los papeles rápidamente y comenzó a leer la información con detenimiento, tan sólo con leer el nombre se quedó helada, y al ver la fotografía unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas; cubrió su boca con su mano mientras trataba de cesar su silencioso llanto y dejando caer los archivos y las fotografías al suelo._

_–Esto tiene que ser una broma – dijo secándose las lagrimas y mirando a Chris._

_–No lo es Claire… se ha confirmado… – habló con tono serio –Steve Burnside, está vivo. –_


	2. Reuniòn

_**Hola! cuanto tiempo ha pasado? xD si, he estado un poco ausente (demasiado diría yo) y les pido una grande, enorme, gigante o colosal disculpa! lo que pasa es que se me jodió mi pc, de hecho, justo ahora estoy actualizando desde la pc de mi sobrino T_T (la cual está bastante rara... me pone los acentos al revés! ) extraño a mi pc! pero los extraño más a ustedes! es una experiencia realmente horrible la de tener que escribir en un celular, si, tiene word y eso... pero es incómodo! es rotundamente incómodo!**_

_**Ya que estamos aquí alardeando o lo que sea, actualizarè Forever With You una vez que tenga mi pc de vuelta (lo cual será pronto) yyy... habrá un pequeño concurso cómo compensación por tardar tanto en actualizar y eso, asì que pendientes a cuando actualice xD**_

_**Otra cosita más, acabo de perder una apuesta xD así que JODETE LIRIO! ES LA PRIMERA Y LA ÙLTIMA APUESTA QUE GANAS!**_

_**Cabe decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, (desgraciadamente) pertenecen a CAPCOM; la trama es lo único que me pertenece.**_

_**A leer!**_

* * *

**_Reunión_**

La lluvia que caía afuera no era tan fuerte cómo la tormenta que se avivaba en su interior, el hecho de saber que Steve estaba vivo había resultado un buen golpe al corazón, aunque no sabía si sentirse feliz por la noticia o temer por la persona en la que aquel hombre se había convertido. Chris le había dado unas cuantas teorías sobre cómo pudo haber sobrevivido o cómo pudo haber vuelto desde el más allá con la ayuda de Neo-Umbrella, y cualquiera de las probabilidades que su hermano le había dado podían ser posiblemente correctas, después de todo lo que había visto y vivido, ya no le sorprendía el hecho de que alguna corporación pudiera haber experimentado su virus con el cuerpo del pelirrojo, o que hace 17 años algún enfermo psicópata lo hubiera recogido y posteriormente probar unas cuantas sustancias en él para que éste no pasara a mejor vida y finalmente entrenarlo durante un buen par de años para colaborar en los planes de organizaciones que estaban finamente relacionadas con las armas bio-orgánicas.

Claire tenía que tomar una decisión en menos de doce horas, y se encontraba en una guerra interna, debatiéndose en el ir o no ir.

**_**Flashback**_**

_–No lo es Claire… Se ha confirmado… – habló en tono serio –Steve Burnside, está vivo. –_

_Al tiempo que Claire trataba de procesar tal noticia, el incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación donde los Redfield se encontraban; Chris sabía que aquello sin duda afectaría a su hermana, tanto mental como emocionalmente. Pero el mundo se encontraba bajo amenaza nuevamente, y sabía que la ayuda de la pelirroja sería necesaria para completar el objetivo, aunque al castaño no le parecía mucho la idea de exponer a su hermana, estaba seguro de que ella no sólo le pediría, sino que le rogaría para ir a esa misión._

_–Tienes que saber que él no es más el hombre que una vez conociste, Steve trabaja para Neo-Umbrella… – hizo una pequeña pausa en lo que su hermana volvía a mirarlo sin poder creer sus palabras –Está trabajando con un grupo de nueve personas, de las cuales sólo tenemos la identidad de dos… y nuestro deber cómo una organización que lucha contra el bioterrorismo, es atraparlos y de esa forma llegar a los peces gordos de Neo-Umbrella –_

_–Ya… y una vez más, supongo que no viniste sólo a contarme esto cómo si fuera un chisme –Habló la pelirroja ya un poco más calmada, y cómo siempre, tenía razón._

_–Quiero que colabores en ésta misión con la B.S.A.A., eres de gran ayuda, puesto que tú conocías mejor que nadie a Steve._

_Claire guardó silencio por unos segundos, buscando alguna clase de señal divina que la ayudara –Eres la única que puede ayudarme a atraparlo –dijo el hombre poniendo más documentos sobre la pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala._

_–No estoy segura de querer atraparlo – desvió la mirada. Chris mostró un rostro un poco molesto._

_– ¡Es un criminal Claire!_

_– ¡Es el hombre que amo! – Contraatacó la menor de los Rerfield alzando la voz y levantándose bruscamente del sofá – ¿Y si fuera Jill? Dime cómo demonios te sentirías si fuera jill… – dijo debilitando su voz._

_Su hermana tenía razón, él no sabía cómo se sentía ella puesto que la persona a la que amaba se encontraba trabajando de su lado, pero si tuviera que ponerse en sus zapatos, seguramente no le importaría el bando para el cual Jill estuviera laborando; simplemente seguiría amándola. _

_–Nadie te está obligando, Claire… tienes derecho a hacer tu elección – se puso de pié también –Tómate un par de horas para pensar… tienes hasta mañana por la mañana para decirme tu decisión – decía mientras iba de camino a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir –Hay un boleto de avión para Washington, en caso de que te decidas – se acercó un poco a la mujer y le dio un corto beso en la frente, después ella asintió tenuemente indicándole que lo pensaría –Estamos en contacto – sin más preámbulo el Redfield salió de la casa para volver nuevamente a la base._

**_**Fin del Flashback**_**

Tal vez no tenía que atrapar a Steve necesariamente, tal vez podía hacer que volviera y que los ayudara para acabar con Neo-Umbrella, o tal vez estaba siendo demasiado ilusa cómo para creer que después de 17 años él regresaría. Sabía que convencer a Chris de aquello sería algo bastante difícil, pero a final de cuentas, el que no arriesga no gana. Claire Redfield no se daría por vencida hasta traer a Steve de vuelta; ya eran la 8:00 A.M., Y en sólo un par de horas salía el avión del boleto que su hermano le había dado en caso de que tomara una decisión, tenía que elegir ya mismo… y al cabo de un par de minutos tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar al castaño – ¿Chris? – Dijo para después hacer una pausa en lo que escuchaba a su hermano preguntando por su respuesta –Cuenta conmigo – decidió al fin.

—oOo—

**_Washington DC. Departamento de Leon S Kennedy._**

Daba grandes sorbos a su taza de café mientras miraba con fastidio a la mujer que tenía en frente suyo. Estaba cansado de que Ada Wong lo utilizara siempre cómo un juguete, ¿Pero qué más podía esperar?... ella iba y venía, se largaba y al tiempo regresaba para continuar su interminable aventura con el rubio agente de gobierno – ¿Por qué nunca puedes quedarte? – replicó por décima vez en la mañana, la espía rodó los ojos y emitió un sonoro suspiro – ¿Cuántas veces más seguirás con eso, Leon? Ya te dije que no puedo – decía rebuscando algo en su bolso, o eso le hacía creer al ex policía; Leon dejó la taza sobre la barra de la cocina y se acercó desde atrás a la mujer de rojo, rodeándola con sus brazos –Sigo preguntándome cuando pensarás en sentar cabeza… por que yo ya estoy preparado – una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Ada – ¿Seguro? Yo creo que estás inquieto por que Sherry se casó más rápido que tú – la pelinegra sacaba cualquier oportunidad para recordarle que Sherry Birkin, ya no era más esa pequeña a la que siempre solía proteger cómo si fuera su hija, era una de sus mejores armas para hacer que al rubio se le olvidaran sus propuestas –Ya te dije que no es eso, quiero que hagamos una vida juntos – susurraba mientras besaba la mejilla de la mercenaria –Tengo trabajo – dicho eso se zafó del agarre del rubio y se dirigió hasta la ventana por la cual había entrado la noche anterior seguida por el hombre –Puedes usar la puerta… no veo por que salir por la ventana – dijo el agente señalando dicho lugar, Ada soltó una pequeña risa –Usar puertas no es lo mío – decía mientras preparaba su lanza-garfios –Ya nos veremos, Leon – el cenizo bufó mientras la veía alejarse, siempre lo dejaba así. Kennedy suspiró de forma pesada –Mujeres –.

Pasó un par de minutos sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el móvil sonó. El agente se dirigió rápido a su habitación para contestar; unos segundos más tarde, la experta en comunicaciones apareció en la pantalla – ¿Qué hay de nuevo Hunni? – Comenzó Leon sonando entretenido –Leon… los superiores solicitan tu presencia en el servicio secreto – contestó la castaña en un tono que resultaba bastante serio – ¿Ahora? – Preguntó con desgano, la mujer en la pantalla sólo asintió – ¡Pero es mi día libre! ¿No pueden pedírselo a alguien más? – Exclamaba mientras hacía señas indescifrables con su mano libre –Esto es serio Leon, mientras más pronto vengas mejor… te estarán esperando – Hunnigan mantenía una postura más seria de lo normal, y aquello le resultaba bastante extraño al rubio… ¿Qué estaría pasando ahora?... era lo único que se preguntaba en ese momento –Bien, iré lo más pronto que pueda – dicho eso la comunicación se cortó. No sabía que era lo que le dirían llegando a la D.S.O., tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera si en realidad era tan serio el asunto.

—oOo—

**_Base de la B.S.A.A., Washington DC._**

El personal se encontraba movilizado debido a la reciente situación, Chris Redfield caminaba por un amplio pasillo leyendo documentos e informes sobre la próxima misión, iba tan ocupado metido en la lectura de estos, que por consecuente no se daba cuenta si se llegaba a estampar con un muro, sintió algo golpeando su pecho y dio un pequeño brinco debido al susto, los papeles cayeron al suelo, al igual que la persona con la que chocó –Ouch… – se quejaba una mujer rubia sobándose la frente – ¿Jill? – vociferó viendo que su compañera estaba tumbada en el suelo, con un montón de papeleo tirado a su alrededor, el hombre se agachó para percatarse de que se encontraba bien, la rubia lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el castaño posando una mano en el hombro de ésta –Sí, iba leyendo y… creí que había chocado con una pared – dijo divertida la mujer, Chris sonrió. Los papeles estaban por todos lados, no sólo los que estaba leyendo Chris, sino que también los de Jill –Mierda, ¿En donde quedaron mis informes? – Se preguntaba la de ojos grises rebuscando al igual que Chris, un carraspeo bastante notable llamó la atención de los agentes de la B.S.A.A., ambos dirigieron su vista hacia arriba para encontrarse con un hombre alto y robusto, con una particular aura paternal – ¿Interrumpí algo? – Preguntaba divertido –Barry, ¡no! Nosotros sólo – el castaño soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Jill mientras trataba de explicar –Está bien, está bien… Chris, el doctor Hamilton llegó… será mejor que no lo hagas esperar – el semblante de Chris pasó a uno serio –Bien – decía mientras ayudaba a Jill a levantarse –Ordenaremos esto después – tomó todos los papeles del suelo dejándolos revueltos con los de su compañera.

Los tres caminaron en dirección a la sala de tácticas de las instalaciones, iban a paso rápido, pues al parecer George Hamilton era un hombre bastante ocupado y no disponía de mucho tiempo. Una vez llegados al lugar, Chris pudo notar al hombre con un dejo de intriga, no todos los días se le invitaba a un cuartel general o cosas por el estilo –Doctor Hamilton, es un placer… he escuchado mucho sobre usted – dijo el castaño tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo, acto que fue correspondido por el hombre –Capitán Redfield, el gusto es mío… aunque sinceramente no sé por qué motivo me llamó – Barry tomó asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa, luego Chris dirigió la mirada hacia a Jill, indicándole que ella podía proseguir con la conversación –Soy la Sub-Capitana al mando, Jill Valentine. – ésta también saludó al hombre estrechándole la mano para después continuar –La razón por la cual le hemos llamado, es por que creemos que puede ayudarnos con una reciente situación – el Redfield asintió tomando una postura más seria, en los últimos años Chris había incrementado sus capacidades para dirigir al equipo Alpha, pues lo ocurrido en China le hizo reflexionar y procurar a sus hombres. No sólo había cambiado su perspectiva, también había cambios físicos en el soldado, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla producto de su encuentro con el hijo de Albert Wesker, su forma de peinar no era muy distinta a la que solía llevar hace dos años y ahora su barba estaba acomodada de tal manera que pintaba una especie de candado en su rostro, cosa que lo hacía parecer más serio de lo normal –Efectivamente, mi compañero Barry me habló sobre usted… tiene una capacidad que nos interesa – habló Chris, el doctor arqueó una ceja –Soy un simple doctor, no sé de que capacidad habla – Barry se levantó del asiento –Sabemos que es un sobreviviente de Raccoon City – dijo mientras ponía una carpeta frente a él –Usted no es un superviviente común y corriente, sabemos que se unió al virus T a propósito y creó un supresor para éste – ahora habló el capitán –Dígame si eso es simple – el hombre tomó la carpeta y dentro se encontró con información sobre él –Así que saben sobre el "Alba"… –.

–Doctor, el mundo se encuentra bajo amenaza nuevamente… – vociferó Jill llamando la atención de éste.

–La B.S.A.A. necesita su ayuda… el mundo lo necesita – dijo Chris.

George soltó un largo suspiro, era difícil, pero no quería que el mundo volviera a pasar por algo cómo lo de Raccoon, o cómo lo que había pasado anteriormente en otras partes del mundo –Sólo respóndanme una cosa… ¿Tienen información concreta sobre el virus? – Preguntó -La infiltración en Neo-Umbrella está completamente planeada, sólo es cuestión de días para poder entrar y obtener las especificaciones junto con la muestra – aclaró Chris –Ok… ¿No estarán pensando en infiltrarse ustedes, verdad? Tienen tanta fama en ese aspecto cómo Michael Jackson. Sería suicidio capitán Redfield – el castaño sonrió levemente –Eso lo sé, deje que me encargue yo de ese asunto doctor - el castaño se veía bastante confiado de sus palabras, la verdad era que ni Jill ni Barry tenían idea acerca del plan de la infiltración −Entonces, ¿Cuento con usted? - preguntó mirando fijo, Hamilton sonrió ㅡCuente conmigo capitán ㅡ volvieron a estrecharse la mano nuevamente ㅡBarry le dará más detalles, tengo que retirarme... Con permiso ㅡ dicho eso el hombre salió de la oficina seguido por Jill.

Últimamente Chris estaba de los nervios y no solía hablar mucho, eso sólo indicaba lo preocupado que estaba ㅡChris, ¿No crees que Hamilton tiene razón? Es arriesgado infiltrarse en Neo-Umbrella ㅡ decía la rubia caminando a un costado de él ㅡTranquila, ninguno de nosotros se infiltrará... Tengo a la persona perfecta para éste trabajo ㅡ habló palmeando el hombro de su compañera ㅡ ¿Si? ㅡ preguntó Valentine un poco extrañada, el castaño sólo asintió ㅡ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que llegue Claire? ㅡ indagó el hombre, Jill miró su reloj de pulsera ㅡUna hora y media, ¿Por? ㅡ el redfield sacó su PDA y miró con determinación las coordenadas marcadas en éste ㅡNecesito que me acompañes, le haremos una visita a Ada Wong. ㅡ.

ㅡoOoㅡ

**_Instalaciones del Servicio Secreto, Washington DC._**

Al llegar todo aparentaba estar bien, sin embargo, un ambiente tan calmo no indicaba nada bueno, y eso lo sabía muy bien el agente. Divisó a Helena sentada en el lugar que le correspondía y se acercó a ella; se notaba un tanto extraña, era cómo si su cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar ㅡHelena... ㅡ dijo Leon para llamar su atención, la castaña volteó ㅡLeon... ¿No se supone que es tu día libre? ㅡ Preguntó extrañada al verlo ahí ㅡSe supone... Pero Hunnigan me llamó, dijo que era urgente ㅡ Helena volvió a mostrar una expresión preocupada ㅡ ¿Estás bien? ㅡ Indagó el agente, pero ella no respondió; pudo ver que se encontraba mirando a Hunnigan a lo lejos, la cual tenía pinta de estar ocultando algo ㅡNo sé que le sucede a Ingrid... Ha estado rara desde en la mañana ㅡ soltó al fin ㅡTienes razón ㅡ habló el rubio.

Hunnigan se acercó hasta los dos ㅡLeon, al fin llegas ㅡ decía acomodándose las gafas ㅡSerá mejor que pasemos a la sala de juntas... Tú también Helena, esto es importante ㅡ acto seguido comenzó a caminar hasta dicho lugar. Un silencio incómodo se formó durante el trayecto. Leon pensaba que todo se había vuelto bastante misterioso, pero tenía que ser un poco más paciente si quería saber que estaba ocurriendo en realidad; una vez llegados ya se encontraban ahí los superiores, incluido el nuevo asesor de seguridad nacional. El hombre mayor les indicó que tomaran asiento, cosa que hicieron los tres ㅡBien, ahora que estamos todos... Permitanme comenzar ㅡ habló el director de la D.S.O. ㅡEn vista de que son dos de nuestros mejores agentes, se les ha encomendado una nueva misión de suma importancia ㅡ Leon y Helena se mantenían atentos a las palabras de aquel hombre ㅡSu experiencia relacionada con el bioterrorismo los hace aptos para éste trabajo ㅡ el rubio rodó los ojos con fastidio ㅡAl grano, Davis ㅡ habló Leon, los demás miraron al mayor, asintiendo para que fuera directo con los agentes ㅡBien ㅡ suspiró ㅡNos ha llegado información reciente sobre Neo-Umbrella, al parecer no desapareció tras la muerte de su líder ㅡ decía repartiendo unas carpetas a los presentes ㅡEl informe habla sobre registros de robos a algunos laboratorios... La B.S.A.A. Supone que es un grupo de nueve personas el que ha estado operando para el robo de químicos virales... Además del robo del T-Virus ㅡ los agentes comenzaron a revisar los documentos con interés, hasta que la voz de Davis los interrumpió ㅡDurante la investigación se pudo conseguir la identidad de dos agentes de Neo-Umbrella ㅡ dijo mirando a Helena con cierto dejo de duda; antes de que la castaña cambiara a la página que mostraba las identidades de los sujetos la detuvo ㅡAgente Harper... Antes de continuar, tengo que advertirle que esto no será fácil... Pero debo saber si está comprometida con ésta misión ㅡ Helena lo miró extrañada, pero aún así asintió, dándole a entender que se comprometía, luego el director apartó su mano y dejó que diera vuelta a la página.

Al verla no supo cómo reaccionar, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser ella ㅡQué... ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta...? ㅡ Preguntó tratando de contener las lagrimas; Leon miraba fijamente la fotografía puesta en aquel archivo. Simplemente no podía ser posible, él la vio caer al vacío; además estaba ese otro sujeto... Su nombre le parecía conocido, lo había escuchado antes de la boca de la pelirroja; ella solía contarle mucho sobre él, ¿Pero qué no se suponía que él ya estaba muerto al igual que la otra chica?... ¿Entonces qué demonios estaba sucediendo?... Tenía miles de incógnitas, y ni una sola respuesta, todo le resultaba jodidamente abrumador ㅡNo hay duda de que es obra de Neo-Umbrella ㅡ dijo Leon ㅡ ¿¡Esto es una especie de juego enfermizo!? ¡Yo vi caer a mi hermana! ㅡ Exclamó la castaña indignada ㅡLa vio caer, más no morir... En realidad hay muchas teorías sobre éste asunto, pero eso lo verán con el capitán Redfield de la B.S.A.A. ㅡ explicó uno de los superiores ㅡ ¿Entonces trabajaremos con la B.S.A.A.? ㅡ preguntó el rubio ㅡEfectivamente, en una hora estarán partiendo hacia la base, una vez allí les darán detalles concretos... Y de ser necesario vivirán ahí hasta poder resolver éste asunto. Pueden retirarse, agentes ㅡ centenció Davis. Leon, Helena y Hunnigan salieron de la habitación, de nuevo hubo un incómodo silencio ㅡIngrid... ㅡ dijo Helena, la aludida sólo se giró a verla ㅡTú... ¿Sabías esto? ㅡ Preguntó, la de anteojos bajó la mirada ㅡ¡Contestame! ㅡ gritó con cólera, Leon puso una mano sobre su hombro ㅡHelena... Calmate ㅡ dijo el agente mientras Hunnigan volvía a mirar a la castaña ㅡMe pidieron que no te dijera nada hasta el informe... Yo... Lo siento Helena ㅡ habló apenada; los ojos de Harper se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba realmente confundida, no sabía si estar feliz... Aunque tal vez todo podría ser una mentira. Hunnigan la abrazó para consolarla, ella era una de sus mejores amigas, y odiaba verla así de quebrantada.

ㅡTenemos que llegar al fondo de esto ㅡ dijo Helena secándose las lagrimas.

ㅡAsí será ㅡ habló Leon.

**_ㅡ_****_oOoㅡ_**

Mientras tanto dos antiguos compañeros se encontraban observando aquella lujosa construcción desde el auto ㅡBien, parece que no hay nadie ㅡ decía el castaño preparando su arma, sólo por precaución ㅡ ¿Vienes? ㅡ Preguntó. Jill asintió; ambos bajaron del vehículo y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta del objetivo. La rubia utilizó las ganzúas para abrir, una vez adentro sólo era cuestión de esperar para que aquella mujer llegara.

Esperaron dentro del departamento por unos quince minutos, hasta que vieron la perilla de la puerta girar, segundos después la misteriosa dama entró; no se sorprendió de ver a los dos ex S.T.A.R.S. en el lugar ㅡRedfield... Y si no mal recuerdo, Valentine... ¿No les han dicho que no deben husmear en la casa de alguien más? Eso es ilegal ¿Sabían? ㅡ decía botando sus cosas en el sofá ㅡSólo queríamos hacerte una pequeña visita, Wong ㅡ dijo Chris. La pelinegra sonrió con sarcasmo ㅡ ¿Y a qué se debe su visita sorpresa? Imagino que no vinieron a tomar un café ㅡ habló ㅡVinimos a proponerte un trato ㅡ Ada arqueó una ceja ante las palabras del Redfield ㅡEscucho ㅡ vociferó mirándolos ㅡNeo-Umbrella está haciendo de las suyas, y planean crear un nuevo virus... Necesitamos tu ayuda ㅡ en eso la espía dibujo aquella famosa sonrisa sobre su rostro ㅡAsí que necesitan mi ayuda... ¿Qué pasa con tu gente Redfield? ¿No son lo suficientemente buenos cómo para cumplir su misión ㅡ alardeó con burla, Jill la miraba algo irritada, no le gustaba que alguien hiciera esa clase de comentarios sobre la B.S.A.A., ¿Pero qué podía esperar de una mujer cómo Ada Wong? ㅡTe equivocas, ellos son buenos... Pero si te lo estamos pidiendo a ti, es por que para cazar lobos se necesitan lobos ㅡ dijo la rubia encarándola ㅡNecesito que te infiltres en Neo-Umbrella y consigas las especificaciones del nuevo virus ㅡ decía mientras le pasaba una carpeta con documentos y ésta comenzaba a hojearlos ㅡ ¿Y yo qué gano? ㅡ Indagó; Chris sonrió, definitivamente ella no podría negarse a su propuesta ㅡTodos tus crímenes registrados por la B.S.A.A. Serán perdonados ㅡ la de ojos grises volteó a verlo un poco sorprendida, sabía que Chris no era de hacer esas cosas, pero si estaba apostando a lo grande era por que todo tenía suma importancia, harían lo que fuera para librar al mundo de un próximo ataque bioterrorista ㅡEs tu oportunidad de ser libre, Ada ㅡ sonaba tentador, demasiado tentador para alguien con tanta reputación cómo ella, pero estaba en claro que no todo era color de rosa, obviamente todo tendría sus términos y condiciones ㅡDebo admitir que tu idea es buena... ¿Pero qué pasa si me niego? ㅡ interrogó.

ㅡSimple, ya te encontré una vez. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para volver a localizarte y arrestarte, así que tú decides ㅡ dicho eso la morena sonrió arrogante.

ㅡYa veremos ㅡ

ㅡTienes tres horas para decidir... Libertad o una linda celda ㅡ dijo Jill.

ㅡAhí tienes todo lo que necesitas, es tu pase de salida... Te vemos en la base ㅡ decía mientras iban saliendo del departamento, cerraron la puerta y bajaron las escaleras.

ㅡ¿Podemos confíar en ella? ㅡ preguntó la rubia.

ㅡNo. ㅡ soltó sin más.

ㅡ¿Entonces? ㅡ

ㅡEsa mujer es astuta, si sabe lo que le conviene accederá ㅡ centenció el Redfield.

Mientras en el departamento, Ada leía los documentos con detenimiento; en él se explicaba un poco sobre los detalles y ciertos lugares donde habían ocurrido parte de los robos; màs adelante habìa fotografìas de dos personas. Se extrañò un poco al ver el rostro de aquella mujer... se suponìa que Deborah estaba muerta, o al menos eso creyò. Pero si Neo-Umbrella estaba "reviviendo" gente conocida, entonces significaba que se traìan algo grande entre manos, y eso no se podìa quedar asì, aunque aùn habìa varios cabos sueltos dentro de todo eso -"Me parece que es hora de un pequeño paseo"- pensò al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas.

**oOo**

**_Base de la B.S.A.A., Washington DC._**

Se sentìa un poco desorientada; habìa estado ahì antes, pero no conocìa el lugar por completo, asì que estaba pràcticamente perdida -¡Claire! - escuchò a sus espaldas; la pelirroja volteò y pudo ver a Barry acercàndose con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -¡Pero mira que grande estàs! - exclamò dàndole un abrazo, Claire riò -Oh, vamos. Sòlo han pasado tres meses desde que nos vimos - decìa correspondiendo el abrazo. La verdad era que Barry era còmo un padre para los Redfield; desde que Chris se encontraba en los S.T.A.R.S. el castaño siempre estaba pendiente de los dos, era parte de su personalidad cuidar de los demàs, y a Claire le agradaba mucho aquel aura paternal que despedìa aquel hombre. Barry rompiò el abrazo -Tres meses son mucho para un hombre còmo yo... - dijo divertido -A Chris le darà gusto verte - hablò el hombre - ¿En donde està èl? - preguntò la pelirroja al no verlo en la base -Saliò a encargarse de un asunto, ya no debe tardar - explicò el castaño guiàndola a la sala de reuniones.

Al fin habían llegado; Helena no habìa dicho ni una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto del servicio secreto hasta la base. Aunque no quisiera mostrarlo estaba frustrada, pero ya hablarían de eso después. Pudo reconocer a cierta mujer pelirroja que iba caminando con un hombre más adelante -Tiempo sin vernos Redfield - dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención; Claire y Barry voltearon -¿Leon? ¿Què haces aquí? - preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia a él y su compañera -Nos mandaron a apoyar a la B.S.A.A. en una misión - explicò -Entonces creo que estaremos trabajando juntos - Leon sonrió -Còmo en los viejos tiempos - la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Aunque Claire trataba de mostrarse tranquila, Leon sabía que aquello realmente le afectaba, pues su mirada mostraba dolor oculto; en un pasado ella le habìa hablado sobre Steve, sabía que ese hombre representaba una parte muy importante en la vida de su amiga -Agente Kennedy, Agente Harper... es un gusto tenerlos aquì - expuso el castaño -Gracias - hablò Helena. Todos se presentaron como era debido y se dirigieron a la sala de reunión.

-Bien ¿Podemos comenzar? - preguntó Leon.

-Debemos esperar a Chris y a Jill primero, ellos tienen mayor conocimiento sobre esta situación - explicò Barry.

-¿Exactamente a donde fueron? - interrogó Claire; Barry se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, después de hablar con el doctor Hamilton salieron quien sabe a donde - decìa el castaño -Tal vez fueron por algo de "tiempo libre"... ya sabes - dijo divertido.

-Espera, ¿Chris tiene algo con Jill? - indagó el rubio con interés.

-No, mi hermano es tan tonto que nunca se dará eso - respondiò la pelirroja.

-Aunque a todos aquí en la base les gustaría que pasara - se unió Barry.

En eso la puerta se abrió; todos voltearon y vieron que eran Chris y Jill, al parecer habían escuchado lo último que dijeron; Chris entró con el entrecejo fruncido y con un leve sonrojo, luego siguió Jill, que se veía igual de irritada -Basta de juegos señores, tenemos trabajo - dijo Chris mientras encendìa una pantalla que se encontraba al frente, en ella se mostraban màs datos sobre la misión -Còmo se les dijo en el informe de misión, hay registros de robos a algunos laboratorios. Pero tambièn se registró un robo de ciertos químicos en una antigua compañía de Tricell que supuestamente el gobierno tenía asegurada - decìa Jill señalando la imagen en la pantalla -¿Y por qué tantos robos? - preguntó Helena -Suponemos que intentan crear un nuevo virus, ya que el T-virus tambièn desapareció de un laboratorio - explicò la rubia -Debemos parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no podemos arriesgarnos a que suceda nuevamente algo cómo lo de Raccon - dijo Claire -O còmo lo de China - agregò la agente -Ya nos encaminamos a eso chicas... tenemos a alguien que se infiltrarà en Neo-Umbrella y conseguirá las especificaciones del nuevo virus - Chris volteò a los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba. se acercó a Jill -¿En donde está? - susurró de forma que fuera sólo audible para la de ojos grises; ella negó con la cabeza y volteó a verlo. El soldado salió de inmediato de la habitación.

-¡Santos! - exclamó mientras veía al experto en comunicaciones pasando.

-¿Sì, señor? -

-Necesito la localización de Ada Wong para ayer, es urgente - ordenò.

-Enseguida, capitán - acto seguido se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de comunicaciones. Chris volvió a entrar.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos en lo que Jill explicaba y respondía algunas preguntas que hacían sus nuevos compañeros, en eso tocaron la puerta y Chris salió para encontrarse con Santos.

-¿Y bien? -

-Tengo la localización señor -

-¿Sigue en su departamento? - preguntó.

-Negativo -

-¿Què? -

-Me temo que se encuentra en un vuelo con dirección a Rusia, señor - dijo un poco nervioso al ver la expresión del castaño.

Mientras en la sala de reunión seguían discutiendo sobre el nuevo virus -En la mañana hablamos con el doctor George Hamilton, èl pudo crear un supresor para el T-Virus en Raccoon City, asì que le pedimos que... - fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente de afuera -¿¡Què demonios hace esa mujer rumbo a Rusia !? - exclamò molesto.

**oOo**

_**Moscù, Rusia.**_

Se encontraba preparando un par de armas, el lugar apenas tenía iluminación, pero era suficiente para poder elegir su arsenal; escuchó pasos desde lo lejos de aquella espaciosa construcción -¿Ya estàs listo, Burnside? - preguntò una voz tosca a sus espaldas; el pelirrojo terminò de tomar lo necesario y salió de la habitación acompañado por el otro hombre, afuera habìan otras dos personas esperando -Tarde otra vez... se te està haciendo costumbre - dijo uno de los del equipo, Steve lo miró irritado -Cierra la boca, Yuri - murmurò acercándose al ruso, éste rió -Màs te vale que dejes esos aires de grandeza, no te van bien... mocoso - escupiò, otra voz se hizo presente -Ya basta, tenemos trabajo que hacer - decìa una mujer subiendo a un auto, un Camaro ZL1, -Bien... - bufò molesto el pelirrojo, los demás subieron al otro vehículo; Steve se paró junto a la ventanilla del piloto del Camaro -Apartate, yo conduzco - le dijo a la mujer de cabellos castaños claros -¿Por què? ¿Crees que una chica no puede hacerlo? - hablò retándolo; sonriò con arrogancia -Vamos a ver si eres tan buena cómo te crees, Harper. - dijo subiendo al fin al asiento del copiloto y partiendo hacia su nueva misión.

* * *

**_Bieeen! eso es todo por el momento!_**

**_¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Quejas? xD recuerden que nadie se enferma por leer, y tampoco por dejar un rev xD es gratis, y me hace sentir super "jelou" :D_**

**_JODETE LIRIO!_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer! y tambièn por los revs al capitulo pasado, en el pròximo ya los estarè respondiendo._**

**_Saluditos! _**


End file.
